Strawberry Bagels and the Gilmore Girl Charm
by realornotreal22
Summary: Funny OneShot involving Lorelai telling Luke about a Gilmore Girl adventure starring her and Rory. The italics is Lorelai telling the story. Disclaimer - I only own the plot. Read and Review! Thanks!


"Lorelai, what the hell are you eating?"

It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday night as Lorelai Gilmore-Danes plopped ever so gracefully onto the couch next to her husband. She turned to him, plate in hand.

"A bagel." She said, waving it in front of his face.

"Yeah, I see that." Luke said, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from dropping it onto the couch. "But why is it pink?"

She rolled her eyes at his naivety and placed a look of patience on her face.

"It's pink because it's _strawberry._" She said slowly.

He removed his hand from around her wrist and let it fall onto the couch, bouncing gently between them. His facial expression quickly changed from one of confusion to surprise and curiosity.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Lorelai said, taking a bite. "Haven't you ever heard of a strawberry bagel before?"

"Clearly I haven't." Luke said, reaching over to wipe a smudge of pink cream cheese off of her cheek. He looked down at the pink gunk on his thumb with a look of disgust. Lorelai laughed, wiping it off with a napkin.

"I know it _sounds _disgusting, but it's really good." She said, taking another bite.

Luke's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, at a loss for words. Lorelai smiled and offered him a bite. He shrunk back with another look of disgust.

"You wanna hear the story? I'll tell ya the story." She said, answering his unasked question. Luke smiled, knowing he was in for another retelling of one of the numerous Gilmore Girl adventures starring Lorelai and Rory Gilmore.

--

_It was an ordinary night in the fabulous Gilmore household-_

"Meaning that you and Rory were getting ready to eat crap food that rots your insides while wasting away your devilish intelligence watching some classically overrated feature that only weirdos like you watch." Luke cut in.

Lorelai gave him a dirty look and slapped him roughly on the arm.

"One, you're insulting the two girls you love most in the world; Two, you love us despite the fact that we eat junk food 24/7 and watch movies you detest; And three, don't interrupt or I will have to refrain from doing the dirty stuff in bed."

Luke opened his mouth to retort, but was rebutted with a harsh look from his wife. He held up his hands in surrender and motioned for her to continue with the story.

--

_And again, It was an ordinary night in the fabulous Gilmore household. Rory and I were cuddled up on the couch watching Casablanca when we both simultaneously got the craving for a strawberry pop tart. I had had a seriously long day at the Independence Inn, which included 30 guests who only spoke French. And, yes, I know you're thinking 'Michel speaks French…' That was my initial thought too, but Michel claimed that people were being too stupid for him to continue in their presence. And my French begins and ends with 'bon jure' So, needless to say, I had had a looong day. _

_And with that, I poked Rory in the ribs repeatedly until she gave in and got up to get the pop tarts. And as I was screaming at her to hurry up, she came running out of the kitchen with an empty box. And, if you can believe it, she blamed the lack of pop tarts on _me_! The woman who gave her _life_! She said that there was no way she had the last one because I had left the house last and I told her that I hadn't had a pop tart that morning because I was late and I didn't even have time to go to Luke's. And, before either of us knew it, we were hopping in the jeep and driving toward Bedford because everything was closed in Stars Hollow. _

"Why didn't you just drive to Hartford? It's closer." Luke interrupted.

"Because my parents live there." Lorelai said as though she were speaking of Hitler and Stalin living in the next town over.

"And they would most likely be going to a liquor store late at night?"

"Not usually, but with my luck, they would have been."

Luke laughed and shook his head, falling deeper in love with the crazy woman talking about driving around with her teenage daughter in the middle of the night looking for a place that sells pop tarts. He again motionedfor her to continue, smile in place.

_And on we went, ready to fill the forty minute trip with Macy Gray, ludicrous singing, and outrageous dance moves. Because you know that once we Gilmores' get an idea in our heads, there's no turning back until we get what we want. I will spare you the actual events of the car ride because, knowing you, you'd end up thrashing the house and running into the street before I get even half way through. And while I absolutely love my crazy, ranting Luke, I think Paul Anka would have a heart attack and I just couldn't let you do it to the poor little guy. And besides, I'd be worried for your safety. _

_So, as we entered Bedford, we stopped at the first liquor store we saw. The car literally skidded to a halt as we jumped out and ran into the store. And, of course, in our hurry, we didn't notice that the guy was mopping the floor; Rory, the more steady and balanced one, slides across the floor and avoids falling flat on her ass as I did. I'm not even kidding. I went down harder than a fat kid on roller blades. And, if you'll believe it, Rory ends up on her knees, pounding the floor with her fist. We were both laughing so hard that neither of us heard what the cashier kid was saying. I had a huge bruise on my ass for nearly two weeks; It hurt to sit for days. Whoops, sorry, I'm getting a little side tracked talking about my ass. Although, I'm sure _you'd_ prefer it if I stayed on that very interesting topic. Tough luck, Babe, I'm sticking to this story. _

_Sadly enough, pop tarts were no where to be seen. And as we made our sad and empty handed trek toward the car, the bagel guy stopped us. Yes, I did say the bagel guy. Apparently, Bedford has a bagel guy. He was carrying all kinds of bagels and Rory just started picking out the ones she thought looked weird. She pulled out a black one (I don't even remember what that one was…I don't think we had the guts to actually eat it), an orange one, a green one (Again, your guess is as good as mine), a blue one, a yellow one, and like four pink ones because they were the prettiest. Oh yes, and she picked out all different colored cream cheeses. I could tell she was tired because she was getting increasingly crazy. We paid and headed home. _

_Once we got there, Rory overturned the bag of bagels (Yeah, she must have been VERY tired) onto the table. And for an hour we both just tested out all the bagels. We ended up having a food fight with the disgusting ones. The place was a mess; pieces of green and yellow and black bread all over the place. _

"Yeah, I remember." Luke said.

"What do you mean?"

"I came over that morning, remember? To fix your toaster."

"Oh yeah! And you were all 'What's with all the colorful bread?' And I said 'Bagel fight.'" Lorelai said, laughing at the memory.

"And, of course, you said it like I should've already known like you always have and always will." Luke said, also laughing.

"Well, yeah. But eventually you won't have to ask anymore because you'll just know without question what the hell all the colorful bread is there for."

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ever since that eventful night, we've always kept strawberry bagels, strawberry cream cheese, and strawberry pop tarts in the house. Without fail. And that is the strawberry bagel story." Lorelai finished.

Luke dropped a kiss on top of her head and hugged her closer, wondering how the hell he happened to love two girls who eat strawberry bagels, watch movies he can't stand, and drink more coffee a day than normal people drink in a month. _But hey,_ he thought _it's the Gilmore Girl charm. _


End file.
